STONE COLD
by sloansballas
Summary: Mark and Lexie have kept their hot fling of a relationship low-key in high school. What happens when they both find themselves returning to town after high school? Will it bring them back together? Or will it tear them more apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: The first part of this story take place in high school. There will be a time jump in Chapter 3.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

They laid in bed together. Just like they always did. The past two months they've been seeing each other. There's always been this attraction they both have had for one another. They didn't dare to act on it until one night they finally did.

Mark placed soft kisses along Lexie's shoulder as she let out soft moans. She knew what he was doing. Trying to ease his way into another round. "Babe, we can't go again... My parents or _Meredith_ will be home soon." She said softly, trying to protest, but her body leaned into him wanting more. "So, we do a quickie." He replied with a smirk against his lips. She blushed at his expression, remembering how quick he can actually be.

Their heads turned when they heard the front door close from downstairs. When Lexie didn't hear either of her parents voices call out, she knew it had to be Meredith. "I thought you said we had time." Mark huffed as Lexie quickly pushed him off of her. "I guess someone's plans changed." She replied as she quickly put on her sweat pants and loose t-shirt. "Hide in the closet." She told him as she picked up his clothes and shoes. Mark just smirked as Lexie was panicking. "Go." She huffed as she guided him towards the closet.

"Lexie, you home?" Meredith's voice called out as she approached her door, knocking on it before walking in a few seconds later. "Yeah." She turned to her half sister quickly as she shut her closet doors. "Just cleaning up my room a bit. How was your night?" She asked her, changing the conversation away from her. After a few minutes of talking with Meredith, she finally got her to leave her room. "Okay, you can come out now." She whispered loud enough for Mark to hear. "It's about time." He said as he opened the doors and began to put his clothes back on. "It was getting hot in there." He grinned. Once his clothes were back on, he walked over to Lexie. "So, I'll see you tomorrow? We can go somewhere after school." She nodded. "Of course." She smiled before kissing him.

* * *

A week had gone by and it was now Friday night. Lexie had agreed to go to Alex Karev's party tonight, thanks to a very persuasive best friend. Izzie had talked her into it even though she wanted to spend time with Mark. But she figured he was probably going anyways and maybe they could sneak away together later. She had just finished applying her makeup when she received a text from Izzie saying she was here. Lexie quickly grabbed her things and went out the door.

"Damn, you look hot!" Izzie chirped as Lexie got in the car. "Who for? Your secret boyfriend you never talk about?" The blonde teased as she began to drive. Lexie hadn't told anyone about her and Mark. Not even her best friend. All Izzie knew was that there was someone she was talking too.

Once they arrived and got into the house, the party had already been flooded with people. Which they figured. It's _Alex Karev's_ party. The two met up with their friend Cristina. When they greeted each other Lexie offered to get drinks. And with that she made her way to the kitchen. Just like she expected, she spotted the familiar face she wanted. "Hey, there." She said. "Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here." Mark spoke as he turned to face her. "Yeah, well, Izzie talked me into it." She chuckled. "Well, I'm glad she did." Mark said as he sneaked a kiss on her lips. As much as Lexie wanted the kiss to last longer, she pulled away. "You know we can't. What if someone sees us?" She looked up at him. "I know." He whined. "But you're _irresistible_." He told her seductively, his hands running down her body. "Come with me." Mark then grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs.

Once upstairs, they ended up in the bathroom. Mark propped Lexie up on the counter after shutting the door. "Wow, I guess I am _irresistible_." Lexie commented chuckling as Mark began kissing her neck. "Mhm." Is all he said as he continued. She pulled his head up to kiss her lips. Their hot and heavy kisses were soon interrupted when someone opened the door. _Damn it_. Mark thought to himself. Should've locked the door.

When they both turned to see who it was. They both were in for a shock. "What the hell." Derek cursed, his anger rising quickly. "Unbelievable." He spat and turned around before he could do anything he'd regret. "Derek, wait!" Mark called after him. But he kept walking. "Derek!" He called again and caught up to him, placing his hand on his friends shoulder, once they were downstairs. "Do not touch me." Derek shouted as he swatted Mark's hand away. The commotion between the two brought attention to them and people began to stare. "Come on, Derek." Mark scoffed. "You're being a bit over dramatic." He added. "I'm being over dramatic? I told you to stay away from her!" Derek shouted, shoving his friend back. But Mark didn't step down, he shoved back but didn't expect Derek to come back with his fist clashing to Mark's face. Derek adding another swing, knocking Mark back, before getting pulled off by some guys at the party. Lexie gasped as she watched from the distance. As Derek left, with Meredith at his side, she saw Mark head to the kitchen. She quickly followed him.

"Mark." She hollered, entering the kitchen. "Are you okay?" She rushed up to him, lifting his head to get a clear view of his face. "I just got punched in the face. What do you think?" Mark snapped. His anger at a rise. "We knew this would happen." Mark shook his head. "We should've never..." He trailed off. Lexie was taken back by his attitude. So, this is how he was going to act now. Take his anger out on her. She scoffed. "Screw you, Mark." She spat before walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The next chapter will be a time jump. Not a big one though. This chapter will be closing off the high school portion of the story. Please review if you'd like.**

* * *

Chapter 2

A slow week had gone by since Derek, and everyone, found out about Lexie and Mark's relationship. She caught glances of Mark around school but they haven't talked. Meredith said a few words to her but didn't bother to talk to her about it. Derek had been ignoring Mark, saying a little to few words to him.

Lexie sat on her bed with Izzie. They were finishing working on homework together. Once she finished her work, she set her pencil down and let out a sigh. "I miss him." She spoke softly, glancing at her friend. "Mark?" Izzie looked up at her from her paper. Lexie nodded. "I just... Wish things were different. I wish Mark wouldn't have said what he said. I wish we could've been like a normal couple. I just.. wish..." Lexie trailed off as her eyes began to tear up. "It's all my fault." She cried. "Hey! It is not your fault!" Her best friend spoke as she moved closer to her and pulling her into her arms. "This isn't your fault, okay?" Izzie told her as she rubbed Lexie's back. Tears slowly rolled down Lexie's cheeks as Izzie held her. In that moment all Lexie really needed was a friend. And she had one.

* * *

Lexie was partially excited when she got a text from Mark saying that he wanted to talk after school. He told her to meet him by his car after school. She missed riding in his car. He had a Porsche. An outrageous first car but his parents were wealthy and he was an only child.

"Mark." He heard his name called out by a familiar voice he was used to hearing. He missed hearing her voice.

"Hey." Mark broke out a smile when she approached him but it soon faded.

"You wanted to talk?" She asked curiously, keeping a small distance between them as she stood in front of him.

"Yeah." He nodded, pushing his hands into his pockets. "First, I just wanted to apologize for what happened and for what I said." He told her as he looked at the ground. "But I don't think we should continue this thing between us." Mark finished, finally lifting his gaze up to meet hers. Lexie held back a lump that rose in her throat. "It's just... I'm going to be going off to college soon. And I have to focus on my future." He told her, trying to explain why they wouldn't work. "A future without me. That's what you're saying." Her words came out slow and with a powerful sorrow. "Lexie, we're going to be in completely different places in our lives. I mean, I'm going to be a football player in college. I'm going to be busy all the time." He tried. His football career was extremely important to him. Football is all Mark has really had his entire life.

"Right, _Mr. Hotshot quarterback_. _Mark Sloan_." Lexie scoffed, toughening her tone. "I can't believe I fell for you. Because in the end, all you care about is yourself." She barked at him harshly. "Have a great life, Mark." Lexie huffed before walking off.

* * *

The school day ended but Mark had football practice to attend. He was happy he had football to go to after a long day of lectures and writing useless notes. Academics was not his expertise, but he wasn't terrible. In fact, he did better than most but wouldn't admit it. So when he's able to get on the field, he can actually get away from everything. Being the quarterback was the one responsibility Mark would take on. He was hoping to talk to Derek as well. After the team had gotten dressed in their gear and uniform, he caught up to Derek as they walked out to the field.

"Hey." He said walking next to him. "You don't have to worry about Lexie and I. We're done." Derek listened as he glanced at his friend. "It's for the best." Mark added as he prepared to put his helmet on as they walked onto the field. "We would've never worked out, right?"

* * *

A week had gone by since Mark told Lexie they couldn't be together. He hated that it hurt her but he was just sparing her heartache. If they tried being together, they would eventually break up. Long distance never worked. Especially with his track record.

It was morning so he made his way to the kitchen. Tired and groggy he poured himself a cup of orange juice. He rummaged through the mail. He was getting offers for college on where to play football. But he wanted to play for his home state of Washington. As he sipped on his drink going through the mail, he finally found one with his name on it. He practically boasted out of his clothes when his eyes read the envelope. Setting down his drink, he quickly opened the envelope and read over it. Washington wanted him. Before he could even think, or eat breakfast for that matter, he grabbed his car keys, slipped on some shoes and made his way to Derek's.

He parked quickly in the driveway and made his way inside. Everyone was used to him barging in, he'd been doing it since he and Derek became friends in elementary school. He heard Derek and his mother, Caroline, in the kitchen.

"Guess what?" Mark boasted as he walked into the kitchen with excitement. Derek and Caroline turned towards the 18 year-old. "Good morning to you, too." Derek chuckled, looking at his friend with question.

"I'm going to Washington!" Mark hollered, pulling out the letter. He held it in the air with a smile on his face. Derek and his mothers face quickly changed to smiles and burst of joy. "I'm so proud of you!" Caroline told him, as her eyes scanned the letter before handing it off to Derek. "This is wonderful!" She told him before giving him a quick but meaningful hug. Mark appreciated how happy she was for him. She's been his role model for the past ten years since he doesn't have much to look up to at home. "Thank you." He told her. "This is great man, I'm really happy for you. You're gonna be big." Derek told his friend, handing him back the letter and patting his back.

"Who's going to be big?" Meredith asked as she entered the kitchen with Lexie trailing behind her.

 _Shit_. Derek thought to himself when he saw Lexie. He forgot she was coming over with Meredith today. "Mark's going to Washington." Derek said, filling them in. "Oh, wow." Meredith said, in monotone but trying to sound sympathetic as if she cared. "That's great. Congratulations." Meredith told him, with a forced smile.

Derek filled the silence suggesting they go outside. Everyone began to leave but Mark called out Lexie's name seeing that she was the last one out the door. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him. "What is it, Mark?" She snapped, keeping her tone firm, as if she didn't care, even though she was still hurting inside. "I just..." Mark trailed off unsure of what to really say. "I'm really sorry. About everything." He told her, stepping closer to her but she stopped him, placing her hand up. "Mark." She spoke quickly in a warning tone. "Congratulations." She got out, biting her tongue so she wouldn't say more, then she hurried out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**_4 YEARS LATER._**

He couldn't believe this was happening. What the doctors had told him. His career was just beginning. But now it's over before it can even begin. His bags were packed and he's on his way back home. He couldn't stop thinking about it. The play that ended it all. If only he would've had better coverage or thrown the ball quicker. He could tell as soon as he went down that his knee was hurt. Hurt bad. The doctors told him straight up that he couldn't return to the field. Hearing that was the hardest part. Or maybe the hardest part is that he keeps re-watching the play over and over again. He didn't blame his team or the player that sacked him. He knew it wasn't their fault. As easy as it would be to blame them, he didn't. It happens. He knew how to take a hit. But sometimes things go wrong. But he'd never been seriously injured before. So this was a first and a last.

When he got home, the house was empty. He knew his parents wouldn't be home. They're off somewhere on a business trip as always. He barely even talked to them when they got called the night of his injury. But he didn't expect much from them anyways.

Over the next six months Mark had been home alone recovering from his knee injury. He's grateful that he's able to actually fully recover with the extent of physical activity. But he hates how he'll never play football again. He was almost done with college and he had real chances of going to the NFL. He was always sure that he wouldn't be one of those players that get injured before they're able to make it to professionals. But now he was. Caroline had come over a few times a week to help Mark out and to get him out of the house. She knew he would coop himself up inside so she took some innovative. She took him to his doctor's appointments and physical therapy sessions.

Now that Mark is just about recovered and literally back on his feet, he had to figure out what to do. He had a backup plan if football never worked out but right now all he can think about is football. It's all he's thought about for the past six months of recovery. He knew he needed to do something but he quite simply just didn't want to right now. Derek was off at med school, all the shepherd sisters were off at college as well, and so were many of his friends. Sure, there were a few friends that were still in town but he it wasn't the same.

* * *

Instead of drowning himself in his sorrows all day, Mark had built up the courage to get out of the house. He got in his car and just drove, not to any specific destination. As he cruised through the silent streets, he passed one of the docks he used to hangout at in high school. Parking his Porsche in the gravel, he got out and made his way to the dock. He smirked at all the memories here. Whether they were just hangouts with the football team after practice or just him and Derek. Mark missed this place, it was _his_ place. A place where he could clear his mind and just think. He never brought any of his "girlfriends" here. Except for one. The only one that really mattered to him. _Lexie Grey._

 _Flashback_

 _Mark had practically dragged Lexie out of the car. She hadn't known where they were or why they were there. As they got down to the docks, Mark pulled Lexie close to him, nuzzling kisses into her neck. She couldn't help but giggle and lean into his touch. "Come on." Mark then said as he took of his shirt and beginning to unbuckle his belt. "Wait, what?" Lexie hissed, glancing at the water. Was he serious? She thought. Mark tilted his head to the side and gave Lexie a look that she couldn't resist. "Okay." She chuckled as her clothes fell to the ground. Immediately Mark ambushed her and threw her into the water. When she came up to the surface she was determined to get revenge. "You're gonna pay for that!" She hissed, trying to put on a determined demeanor and hide the laughter in her. But as she moved back to the dock, Mark jumped in the water after her. Their night was filled with laughter and kisses. But mostly happiness._

He had to admit, he thought about her every now and then. Wondering what she was up to now. Who she was with. Derek is still dating Meredith, so occasionally he'd hear about the Grey sisters. Meredith and Derek had moved into an apartment together and both were in school. Thinking about what his friends were off doing, brought him back to thinking about football. And how it was over for him. He hated being in the mindset of this. It made him sad. He felt depressed. He wanted to go back home.

* * *

Lexie couldn't stand being at home anymore. Her father drained the life out of her. His alcohol use had sky rocketed since her mother died two years ago. And she was stuck taking care of her father. She couldn't just leave him. He would end up doing something stupid if he was on his own. Meredith had moved out after she graduated and moved in with Derek. It's always been clear that Meredith and Thatcher's relationship has never been the best. So she didn't have a problem leaving home.

At times, Lexie just wanted to run. She was supposed to be in college. She graduated two years ago and was still home doing nothing but working and taking care of her father. Lexie felt like she didn't have a life at times. Occasionally, she'd go out but nothing was fun. Her friends were off at college already. And when they'd visit home, she'd see them for a bit but they mostly spent the time with their family. She thought about enrolling in a community college but it would be terribly difficult. Trying to juggle around having a job, classes, and taking care of her father. So, every time she thought about she had to just shake her head at the thought.

Lexie was on her way home now but decided to take a detour. It's not like she was ever excited to go back home to the same old boring routine. She decided to swing by the docks she would go to from time to time. It had been a while since the last time she went. But she liked going there. Each time she went, the water reminded her about _him_. She remembered the first time he took her there. They had so much fun that night. It was like nothing could take away the joy they shared that night.

As she parked her car and approached the docks, she was confused from who's car was parked in the gravel. No one had ever really came here. The parked car had reminded her so much of Mark's, but that would be crazy if he was really here. But that crazy thought didn't seem so crazy when she saw him. _Mark Sloan._ There he was, standing on the dock, staring out at the water. When she stepped onto the dock, he turned around, their eyes meeting instantly.

* * *

 **A/N: Feel free to leave a review, as it inspires me to write more.**


End file.
